


light years from home (you)

by noyabeans (snowdrops)



Series: writing with snowdrops (saso 2017) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans
Summary: Out here suspended in space, the only notion of home he has is in the form of a photo frame, of himself and Kuroo side by side.





	light years from home (you)

**Author's Note:**

> fill for **saso 2017 bonus round 2: tic-tac-toe**.  
>  original prompt is [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12109801#cmt12109801).

The ship is quiet in the dead of night, silence only broken by the sound of the main engine room door shutting and opening at irregular timings between shifts. It is at these hours that Morisuke gives himself time to miss home.  
  
Morisuke enjoys his work - he really does. He loves the knowledge that they're surrounded by the galaxy and the darkness, the promise of worlds beyond their wildest dreams just within reach, and most of all he loves that it's his _job_ to discover these distant worlds. It's just that sometimes, like today, he wants to fall asleep against a warm body and firm heartbeat, instead of cool sheets and mechanical whirring.  
  
Out here suspended in space, the only notion of home he has is in the form of a photo frame, of himself and Kuroo side by side. They're too far away from Earth now for any of the crew to send messages regularly, much less make calls, sans emergency situations that have thankfully yet to happen. As it is, he hasn’t messaged Kuroo for almost two months.  
  
The calendar pinned on his desk is covered with red marks as he counts down the days to going home. Today is the sixth, which means exactly three more months to their return.  
  
His breath catches at the realisation; it's the _sixth_ , which means it's time for him to listen to Kuroo's message. Kuroo had insisted on recording messages for every month that he would be in space, despite Morisuke's protests, and grudgingly he has to admit that it was good foresight on Kuroo's part, because they've become the highlight of every month in space. This past month the ship's been busy, so he hasn't been keeping track as dutifully, but right now the promise of hearing Kuroo's voice through his phone speakers is enough to make his heart flutter n anticipation and excitement.  
  
He looks for the folder, hidden and encrypted safely within one of his personal files, and keys in the password.  
  
[6 May - 3 months.mp4] the file reads, just like all the other 20 files in the folder. Morisuke's heartbeat skitters; his finger hovers over the file name, almost nervous, before he clicks on it.  
  
The projection lights up on the screen across his bed, Kuroo in a white shirt slightly loose around his shoulders, hair tousled and as untamed as ever. He's in their bedroom back home, the volleyball trophy sitting proud in the background, their Perfume poster hanging on the wall, one edge slightly dog-eared, just like it had been when Morisuke left for space. It's so familiar, and when Kuroo smiles at the camera - at _Morisuke_ \- Morisuke's heart actually hurts.  
  
"Hey, Yakkun," Kuroo says, still grinning. "One more month down at last! Which means you're one month closer to coming home."  
  
There's a soft scratching sound from somewhere, and Kuroo reaches down, out of view of the camera. Catoki comes into sight with an offended yowl. Kuroo's got both hands securely around Catoki now, and though the Persian makes a slight noise of protest, he doesn't struggle out of Kuroo's arms. To think that once upon a time, Catoki had disliked Kuroo so much, to the point of never letting Kuroo touch him. Morisuke swallows hard through the lump forming at the back of his throat.  
  
"Catoki says hi too," Kuroo continues, totally unperturbed by the interruption. "And I bet you miss him too, so just as well. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm incredibly proud of you for making it through another month. Over here, it's two days till you leave, and I'm missing you already, Yakkun. How am I going to make it through twenty-one months?"  
  
A wry smile, as he pulls his fingers through Catoki's fur, the movement itself also tugging at Morisuke's heart. "But when I think that to myself, I also think to myself, how much more difficult it must be for you. I'll definitely have it better on Earth than you out there. When you see this clip, I guess you'll agree." He stops to ponder something, rubbing between Catoki's ears. "I wonder how much both of us would have changed by the time you come back."  
  
Then, with a brilliant smile, he says, much to Morisuke's eternal embarrassment, "But you know what they say- nothing's gonna change my love for you~"  
  
"Oh my god," Morisuke groans, face burning and heart swelling, and that's when the tears he's been trying to fight against finally win out, scalding against the palms he's pressed to his eyes. God, he misses Kuroo so much, misses his dopey smile and raucous laughter, his cheesy pickup lines and his rare moments of pensiveness - God, he'll never live it down if he ever admitted it to Kuroo, but he misses Kuroo's hands, strong and solid through years of volleyball, yet fingers so gentle when interlocked with Morisuke's. He misses Kuroo's lips in the morning, slightly chapped and voice husky from sleep, misses Kuroo's warm frame against his own in the dead of night, soft breathing in his ear and sleepy murmurs of "Love you, Morisuke, goodnight" right before falling asleep, heartbeat a steady rhythm in tandem with Morisuke's own.  
  
He wipes furiously at his tears, not really hearing what Kuroo's saying, but just watching the way that Kuroo smiles and laughs at some joke he made at himself, and Catoki huffs in displeasure and leaps off Kuroo's lap. He'll watch it again later, but for now - Morisuke fumbles for his phone, pulls up the messaging app, and never mind that it'll take some time for the message to reach home, because he's already pressed the Send button before he thinks twice.  


* * *

  
"I have one question," Kuroo says the moment he releases Morisuke; Morisuke raises a questioning eyebrow in answer, before stepping right back into his personal space. They're still in the arrival berth, but Morisuke could care less about that. He's back on Earth with Kuroo; the world feels like it's righted itself.  
  
"What does 'I can't wait to see you I miss you too much' mean? Was it some hidden message? You're never that sweet over text."  
  
He sounds genuinely curious, and wrapped up in his arms as he is right now, Morisuke's not about to begrudge him an answer.  
  
"It means exactly what it means," he says, smiling into the fabric of Kuroo's shirt. "Come and hug me more, I've been denied of this for way too long."  
  
"So demanding," Kuroo says, sounding a little bemused and more than a little flattered. (He indulges Morisuke all the same, which Morisuke really, really appreciates.)

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly edited for scientific accuracy thanks to [aritzen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aritzen/pseuds/aritzen)! Catoki is also aritzen's original cat.
> 
> in case you missed it: **kuroyaku weekend is taking place this august, from august 11 to 14!**  
>  click [here](https://kuroyakuweek.tumblr.com/post/161900841451/kuroyaku-weekend-2017) for more details.
> 
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [haikyuu writing journal](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
